Broken
by Slytherin Werewolf
Summary: Crystal has always known that Kinsi and Kajack never get along, but will her relationship with Kinsi make a spark of jelousy in Kajack, all the while they try to save the world in the meantime?


Forgive the beginning, it's just kinda a read and catch on story. All in all, people are killing these demon things and there's a little love in between. BTW, I am thanking the creators of Dungeon Siege for giving me the wonderful idea of this, and the places and demon things all belong to them, the charectors I just created and named.

**Chapter 1: Arguments**

Crystal turned to face Kinsi. His sword was well sharpened, and had three spikes, whereas Crystal's was just a normal long-sword. Crystal bribed him to join her party with the remaining gold she had left over from getting supplies in Fort Kroth. She didn't normally pay for her party members, but Kinsi always had something in him that made Crystal like him.

"Crystal, are we gonna leave yet, or no'?" Kinsi said, as Crystal started to daydream. Kinsi was the only real friend she'd ever had, or at least, had left. The krug and the Seck already took care of her other friends, and family. She lost her brother to a pack of wolves.

"Just daydreaming a bit, Kinsi." She said.

"Well, shortn' it up a bit. We gotta get a move on, before 'em Seck get's tah' their leader, 'ol Gom." Kinsi said.

"Right. Gom. Evil Seck leader. Got it." Crystal said, picking up her sword and following Kinsi out of the inn. (I don't get it. How can you go out, when you're already 'inn'?)

They were greeted outside by the Mage, Kajack, who rolled his eyes when he saw Kinsi and Crystal holding hands.

"Done kissin' the hell outta eachother?" Kajack asked, earning a smirk from Kinsi.

"And what in Azuni's name makes you think that we were kissing?" Kinsi asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the hand holding has something to do with it. And you look at eachother like you could make out on the spot. Not that it would make any sense or anything."

"Kajack..." Crystal started.

"Just saying! Now, don't we have some bad guys to put an end to? Er...some menace named Gom, perhaps?" Kajack said.

"Get your stuff and let's get a move on." Crystal said, walking past Kajack and towards doors that lead to The Hall of Skulls. Kinsi followed her after she took a few steps, smiling as he walked.

The party walked down the steps, and into the sandy underground that lay beneath Fortress Kroth. They came across a couple of Droog and Kinsi tried fighting them all himself, but Kajack joined him after even his summoned wolf had disappeared.

"Honestly, Kinsi. I thought you were supposed to be a warrior." Kajack said.

"As I recall, I was supposed tah' be an apprentice mage, 'afore Crystal got me outta that 'ell-'ole of a place 'ey call the Eastern Swamp!" Kinsi said.

"Ah, but you chose to train for something you already sucked at?" Kajack asked.

"'O course! I wasn't gonna just sit there and be a bloke-fer-magic that's called a mage." Kinsi said, then dodged a blow to the face by Kajack.

"Kid, mage's are not just bloke's-for-magic, as you have put it. We are bloke's-for-magic-that-can-kick-your-ass."

"Kajack!" Crystal said.

"Hey, it's not my fault he wanted to be a fighter. That's his own damn fault." Kajack said.

"I wanted to be a fighter, 'cause 'en I wouldn' need tah' rely on magic to protec' me!" Kinsi said, balling his hands into fists.

"Boys!" Crystal said, trying to veer the conversation to her, but failing miserably.

"Well, obviously, that didn't help you any! You still need someone to protect you! Can't even kill a couple of Droog without almost dying yourself!" Kajack said.

"I didn't almost die! YOU just got impatient!" Kinsi said, then threw one of his fists into Kajack's stomach. Kajack doubled over, then stood back up.

"I am NOT impatient. You were just missing more shots than you were damaging, and I decided to help!" Kajack said, then punched Kinsi hard in the arm.

"BOYS!" Crystal tried again.

"At least I bloody tried tah' fight 'em me self! You just sit on the side and watch!" Kinsi said, kicking Kajack in the leg.

"I'll give you both 3 seconds before I stop this all myself." Crystal said, in somewhat of a whisper, so they both wouldn't hear.

"Because I don't need to fight. _I_ have nothing to train for. I know all I want to know already!" Kajack said, then punched Kinsi in his stomach.

"Three..." Crystal counted.

"Well then use your bloody knowlege to help the apprentice's that need it!" Kinsi said, punching Kajack in the stomach again.

"Two..." Crystal went on.

"Why should I have to? I'm enough to care for myself. I don't need a bloody apprentice on top of that." Kajack said, and only managed to finish his sentance, before Crystal got in between the two of them. She kicked both of the boys legs, so they both fell onto the ground backwards.

"What the hell? You didn't even say one!" Kinsi said, from his spot on the sand.

"I gave you time, and you didn't stop argueing, so I took matters into my own hands. Now, seeing is that you two cannot cooperate together, I want Kajack to go find that girl in the Hall of Skulls, while Kinsi and I travel to that Droog Villiage. Kajack, you can follow when you've found the girl." Crystal said, ignoring a grunt from Kajack.

"Fine." The boys said in unison, while getting back up. Kajack ran ahead of the other two, and killed a few more Droog before running to the Skull opening.

"Thanks." Kinsi said.

"Don't make me do that again." Crystal said, walking with Kinsi to the opening out of the sandy underground.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll write some more later. Please, read and reveiw!


End file.
